1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mechanism for individually dispensing cylindrically shaped cans from a storage area provided for a plurality of such cans, and more particularly, to a can dispenser which quickly and conveniently dispenses such cans into the hand of a user without substantial agitation of the contents of the can.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many nightclubs, dance halls, restaurants and taverns are equipped with one or more beer serving stations at which a variety of canned beer products are maintained. Typically, such canned beer products are stocked in refrigerated cabinets or chests behind the bar or serving area. When the bartender receives an order for a particular canned beer product, he must open the door to the cabinet or chest, pull out the desired product, and then close the door.
During non-peak business hours, the aforesaid procedure does not pose a particular inconvenience or problem to a bartender; however, during peak business hours, bartenders often have difficulty filling orders at the rate at which such orders are received.
At such times, the necessity to open the door to the cabinet or chest, find the desired canned beer product, and subsequently close the door unduly limits the ability of the bartender to quickly fill orders for beer. Furthermore, such storage cabinets or chests have limited capacities and typically must be frequently restocked from a large capacity refrigerated enclosure, such as a walk-in cooler, during peak business hours when the bartender can ill afford to leave the bar. Such drinking establishments may depend to a large extent upon beer sales to generate revenues, and substantial delays in filling orders for canned beer products can severely curtail income during such peak business hours.
Dispensing mechanisms adapted to dispense canned products, as from a vending machine, are well known in the art. For example, various types of canned dispenser mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,773,885, 2,956,660, 3,090,521 and 3,144,113. However, each of the prior art dispensing mechanisms known to the present inventor are believed to be subject to certain deficiencies which would restrict useage thereof for quickly and conveniently dispensing canned beer products to a bartender. For example, some of such dispensing mechanisms are designed to dispense cans from a generally vertical storage rack, yet such a vertical storage rack lacks the capacity of, for example, a serpentine storage rack of similar height. Several of such prior art dispensing mechanisms agitate the contents of the can to an excessive degree when dispensing the same, an obvious drawback when dispensing carbonated products such as beer. Still others of such prior art dispensing mechanisms, while avoiding undue agitation, delay delivery of the dispensed can for a relatively long time after the user actuates the dispensing mechanism; ideally, the dispensing mechanism should deliver a can of beer to a bartender shortly after he actuates the dispensing mechanism. Finally, many of the prior art dispensing mechanisms are overly complicated and are expesive to construct and maintain.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a can dispensing apparatus which quickly and conveniently dispenses a canned product without substantial agitation of the contents thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a dispensing apparatus which is of relatively simple and inexpensive construction.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a dispensing apparatus wherein the component actuated by the user to dispense a canned product also serves to directly deliver the dispensed canned product directly into the hand of the user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a dispensing apparatus which may be operated either manually or automatically with the aid of electromechanical means.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide such a dispensing apparatus which may be used to link a walk-in cooler or other large refrigerated enclosure with a bar or other serving area.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art as the description thereof proceeds.